Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Return of Dark Gaia
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: This story takes place after the Sonic Lost World game. It is a sequel to Sonic Unleashed in a way, except I bring My Little Pony charecters. All inspiration from Master Player, another person on this site.
1. Another Space Station

**INSPIRATION FROM MASTER PLAYER, A PERSON ON THIS SITE.**

We begin back in Mobius, the home world of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is currently chasing his arch-nemesis, , who is ahead of Sonic in his invention, the Egg Mobile. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! You'll never catch me, hedgehog!" Eggman yells to Sonic from his Egg Mobile. "GET BACK HERE EGGMAN!"Sonic yells to Eggman. Sonic is about to reach Eggman, when a rocket appears ahead of the two of them, and Eggman gets in it. Before the rocket can blast off, Sonic grabs onto one of the sides of the rocket.

About 30 minutes later, they land on a space ship. (The ship looks oddly enough like a cruise ship.) Eggman gets out of the rocket and heads to a control panel. He starts pressing a few buttons on it. Sonic sees this and runs toward Eggman. As he reaches Eggman, Eggman presses another button on his control panel, trapping Sonic in a glass capsule. Sonic tries to get out, using the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, but Eggman was prepared for this. Eggman laughs evily, and presses another button to trap the Chaos Emeralds in another capsule. "Don't want the Werehog incident, AGAIN" Eggman smirks.

Suddenly, 4 robotic bars appear around the Chaos Emeralds, and sucks up their energy. Eggman then presses a giant red button on the control panel, causing a laser to appear under the space ship. The laser fires at Mobius, splitting it into 7 pieces. "Eggman! You fool! You couldn't control that beast last time!" Sonic yells at Eggman. Meanwhile, at the cracks, a monster comes out of it. As the monster gets out of the core of Mobius, it splits onto the 7 pieces of Mobius. Seeing this, gets enraged."NOT AGAIN!" Eggman yells. Sonic overhears Eggman's mistake, and starts laughing unconrollably. Hearing this, Eggmam presses a final button at his control panel, sending Sonic spiraling back to Mobius, along with the, now gray, Chaos Emeralds.


	2. A arrival, and start of a new adventure

We go back with Sonic only a few hours later. He is about to crash land at the Mystic Ruins, near his friend's, Tails the two-tailed fox, workshop. Sonic crash lands near the workshop, and thanks to the heat of re entry, Sonic is able to kick the heated glass away, and exit the capsule. "I better go get Tails." Sonic thinks. Sonic, using his natural speed, runs to Tails' Workshop. About 30 seconds later, Sonic reaches Tails Workshop and heads inside. "TAILS!" Sonic calls out. He looks around Tails' Workshop and sees Tails is not inside the workshop. "Maybe he's at the plane runway..." Sonic whispers. Sonic heads to the plane runway, just outside the workshop. He sees Tails... and two... PONIES!? Sonic heads over to the three characters. Sonic stops next to them. "Tails... Who are these... Ponies?" Sonic asks. Just then, the pony with the rainbow colored mane looks at Sonic. (Both of them are girls, SO SHUT IT!) The pony has a tomboy kinda voice. "Hey, who are you callin ponies!?" The first pony exclaims. The pony with the purple mane intervenes, as the first pony tries to charge at Sonic. "STOP IT DASH! We are trying to get their help!" The second pony whispers to the first.

Sonic heads over to the two arguing ponies, and tries to talk with them. "I am sorry, but who are you? And why are you here?" Sonic asks them. Tails comes over to Sonic. "I can clear that up, Sonic." Tails tells Sonic. A few mins later, the group heads inside Tails' Workshop. They sit at a rectangular table, Sonic and Tails on one side, the travelers on the other. "So who are you guys?" Sonic asks. "First of all, we are girls. Second, I am Twilight Sparkle, Alicorn princess of magic. My friend her, is Rainbow Dash, a pegasus." the purple pony explains. Sonic looks at them mysitfied still. "So what is an Alicorn?" Sonic asks. "Well an were we are from, there are three types of ponies. The first type, an Earth Pony, takes care of the land by doing typical jobs like shop keeping. The second type, the pegasus, can choose to be a protecter of the castle of Equestria, or do typical Earth Pony jobs. Finally, there's the Alicorn's. We are the princesses of Equestria." Twilight explains. "Uhhhhhh..." Sonic gasps, mouth wide open. Rainbow Dash goes next to Twilight. "Good job, you freaked him out..." RD whispers. (I am gonn use RD for short of Rainbow Dash whenever she speaks.)

Tails manages to shake Sonic out of his freak out, and Sonic continues with the questions. "Final question, why are you here?" Sonic finally asks. Twilight puts one of her hooves behind her head. "Wellllll... A few hours ago, a dimensional portal opened up and a laser split Equestria, our home world into 7 pieces, and I discovered it came from this dimension." Twilight explains. Sonic thinks for a moment, then he discovers the answer. "It must've been when my nemesis, split Mobius!" Sonic exclaims, snapping his fingers. "So, how do we fix it?" RD asks impatiently. "Since the dimensions were blasted simultaneously, putting the Chaos Emeralds in the Gaia Temples should fix it." Tails explains. "What are the Chaos Emeralds?" The two ponies ask. Sonic shows, the still gray Chaos Emeralds. "They're supposed to be different colors, but Eggman used their energy to break Mobius." Sonic explains. "So, where do we start?" RD asks. After Tails shows the 7 Gaia Temple locations, the heroes head out. But unknown to the heroes, someone was watching them. Suddenly, one of Tails' tools transforms into a robotic lookalike of Sonic. "Battle data copied. Location: Empire City." the robot says. After fully copying the data of Sonic and Tails, the robot uses it's jet booster in it's chest, and blasts off to Empire City.


	3. Metal Sonic fight

A few hours later, Sonic and Rainbow Dash have made it to the Empire City area. "Wow, this place is HUGE." RD says mystified. "Well, some places are huge here Dash-" Sonic begins. Rainbow Dash does a, "don't you dare" look at Sonic. "DO NOT CALL ME DASHIE." RD says forcefully. Sonic sighs at her. "Okay, okay, I won't!" Sonic exclaims worriedly. The two continue through Empire City, and see a bunch of Eggman's robots. Just then, Sonic comes up with an idea. "Ya thinking what I am thinkin?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash. "DEFINITELY." RD responds. The speedy duo race through the town using their signature speeds, and destroy any robot in their path. After a few minutes of racing through the city, Rainbow Dash spots a lake ahead of them. "Uh, Sonic?" RD begins. Sonic smiles at Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry, I got this." Sonic smirks. Suddenly, Sonic's speed doubles, and he runs all the way across the lake. WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" RD exclaims, mouth ajar. "Yep, learned that awhile back, but how are you gonna get across?" Sonic asks. "Pffffft! Easy!" RD exclaims. Using her wings, Rainbow Dash flies across the lake. "Heh,heh,heh I forgot you had those..." Sonic says regretfully. Rainbow Dash still stays in the air.

"Lets just- WHAT'S THAT!" RD yells. Rainbow Dash points at a robot, that looks like Sonic. "Grrrrr... Metal Sonic" Sonic whispers. The robot laughs evily at the duo. "You can't beat me now Sonic!" Metal Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash pokes Sonic's shoulder. "Who's this hunk of junk?" RD asks. Metal Sonic overhears that question. "I AM NOT JUNK!" Metal Sonic yells. Metal Sonic tries to homing attack the two heroes, but Sonic homing attacks his metal copy. Regularly, the two homing attacks just bounce off each other, but Rainbow Dash added power to Sonic's homing attack, by kicking Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic is then sent flying toward one of the many buildings in Empire City, causing MASSIVE damage to his armor, and causing the robot to go haywire. The robot conjures up a electric shield, and does the attack that is DREADED in Sonic CD. "Oh man..." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "Don't worry, I got an idea Sonic." RD whispers. "Rlly? What-" Sonic begins. Rainbow Dash picks up Sonic and flies him super high. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sonic yells. "Just turn into that ball thing!" RD yells back. Below them, Metal Sonic is flying upwards at them, as fast as Sonic would. He is about to reach them, when Rainbow Dash throws Sonic at Metal Sonic, destroying the electric shield and making Metal Son ic collide with the ground. With the last of his energy, Metal Sonic escapes using his chest engine. "We did it!" RD and Sonic exclaim. With that done, the duo continue to the Gaia Temple.


	4. Two emeralds down

**WARNING:SHORT CHAPTER**

A few minutes of super speed later, Sonic and Rainbow Dash make it to the entrance of the first Gaia Temple. "Man, it's huge." RD says. "On the outside it is." Sonic says. "So what's in it!? Traps! Monsters!?" RD exclaims excitedly. Sonic shakes his head. "Nothin much, just some pillars and altar area to place one Chaos Emerald." Sonic says disappointedly. The two head in the temple, and after 2 minutes, they find the altar to place the Chaos Emerald. Sonic places the first Chaos Emerald on the altar, and it turns green. "That's it? That's al-. "RD begins. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking, and unaware to Rainbow Dash, a piece of Mobius is being put back into place. The shaking stops. "WHAT WAS THAT!" RD exclaims. "That was Mobius, bein put back together by two pieces." Sonic says, still shooken up from the small earthquake. The two heroes head outside, only to be met by Tails and Twilight. Twilight looks like she got hit by a bus.

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! What happened to you Twi? You look like you got hit by a bus or something!" RD laughs. Tails heads over to Sonic and Twilight. "She got blasted by Eggman's machines, multiple times..." Tails complains. The heroes talk about how they got their emeralds in the altars. "Alright, 2 emeralds down, 5 to go. Me and Dash will take Holoska. You and Twilight take Chun-Nan." Sonic tells Tails and Twilight. With that, the heroes take off to their destinations.


	5. The near kiss, and new enemies

A couple of hours later, the two heroes reach the Holoska Temple. "Another Temple..." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "What?" She asks. Sonic looks back Rainbow Dash. "Nothin', lets just head inside." Sonic says. The two heroes head inside the temple. A few minutes later, they find the the altar for the Chaos Emerald. Sonic takes out the blue Chaos Emerald, which is still gray, and hands it to Rainbow Dash. "If you please?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash smiles at Sonic. "I'd be happy to." RD smiles. Rainbow Dash flies to the altar and places the Chaos Emerald on it. After 2 other planet pieces have been put back, Sonic and Rainbow Dash head outside the temple. "So, did you want to know I have a boyfriend?" RD asks as the two heroes sit down at the steps of the temple. At that question, Sonic jumps up. "Why did you ask that!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash giggles at Sonic's sudden jump up. "No reason." RD says. Sonic sits back down next to Rainbow Dash. "Well, I kinda did. I never met anyone who shared the same love of speed." Sonic admits. "So, the answer is no, I don't have a boyfriend." RD says.

After Rainbow Dash says this, Sonic finally calms down from his sudden jump up. "So, what's Equestria like anyway?" Sonic asks. "Nothin much, it's just like Mobius, except there is no one trying to ruin the fun like EVERY DAY." RD says loudly. Sonic laughs a little. "Eggman doesn't ruin the fun, he actually is fun to take down." Sonic says. "Oh wow." RD says sarcastically. "Oh shut it..." Sonic whispers, looking at the floor. Seeing this, Rainbow Dash takes one of her front hooves and lifts Sonic's face up. "Well you're kinda cute." RD admits, blushing a little bit. "Your just sayin' that..." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash continues to talk with Sonic. "No I ain't, Sonic." RD says. Rainbow Dash is LITERALLY ABOUT TO KISS SONIC, when the two heroes hear voices. They look toward the voices and see Tails and Twilight. Sonic and Rainbow Dash head to them. "So, how was your fight?" Sonic asks. Twilight looks at Tails. "Welllllllll, lets just say Tails is now afraid of ants..." Twilight says. That evening, the group is ready to sleep. "Well it has been a long day, but we better get some shut eye guys." Sonic says. Twilight puts one of her front hooves to her face. "Two of u-" Twilight begins. Suddenly, Sonic hears a noise. "What was that?" Sonic asks. Suddenly, from inside the ground, these black creatures jump at the heroes. "WOAH!" Sonic yells. Sonic jumps up and kicks the creatures to the ground. As soon as the creatures hit the ground, they evaporate. Twilight and Rainbow Dash head towards Sonic. "What were those things, Sonic?" The two girl ponies ask. "Those were pieces of the monster, Dark Gaia, but I personally call the Dark Gaia creatures." Sonic answers. The ponies shake their heads. "We better take turns watchin out for those things, I'll go first" RD says. Sonic and Twilight nod their heads in agreement. After that, all but Rainbow Dash go to sleep in a homemade igloo.


	6. Fighting Dark Sonic

The heroes wake up a the next morning, Sonic still keeping watch, since he was the last one to be woken up. "So, any creatures, Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic stays quiet. "Sonic?" Tails asks. Suddenly, Sonic jumps up surprised, like he was in some sort of trance. "Wha?" Sonic asks. "Sonic, you okay?" Tails asks. "Yea, yea..." Sonic says. Unknown to the other heroes, Sonic has been affected by the Dark Gaia monsters. A few minutes later, Sonic tells Tails and Twilight their final location, Shamar, while himself and Rainbow Dash head to Adabat. "You got th- GAAA!" Sonic yells. Sonic goes one knee to the ground. "Sonic you okay?" The other three heroes ask. "R-run..." Sonic says in a demonic voice. Suddenly, a black light consumes our hero, and when that light disappears, Sonic is in his dark form, named Dark Sonic. "Uh-oh..." Tails whispers. Dark Sonic charges toward the three other heroes, the regular Sonic not in control. Dark Sonic knocks out Tails in one punch, and turns his attention to the ponies. "Sonic, don't..." RD says. Dark Sonic charges toward the two ponies. Twilight manages to hold Dark Sonic back by using her magic stored in her horn. "RUN DASHIE! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD HIM!" Twilight yells. Rainbow Dash heads next to Twilight. "No, teleport me inside his mind Twi." RD says bravely. "WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE!" Twilight yells. "Just do it!" RD exclaims. "Okay..." Twilight says sadly. Using one of her magic spells, Twilight teleports Rainbow Dash into Sonic's mind.

More than a few seconds later, Rainbow Dash is inside of Sonic's mind. "Well, here it goes..." RD whispers. Rainbow Dash runs through Sonic's mind, trying to locate the blue blur inside his own mind. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash sits down, annoyed that she couldn't find Sonic. Suddenly, she hears a cry for help. Rainbow Dash goes toward the screams, and sees Sonic chained up. Next to Sonic, is Dark Sonic. "HA,HA,HA,HA! Come to rescue Sonic?" Dark Sonic asks maniacally. "GRRRRR..." Rainbow Dash growls. "Then, fight me, if you dare." Dark Sonic says, smiling evilly. Rainbow Dash charges toward Dark Sonic, only to be slammed to the floor by him. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Typical heroes, you'll never rescue Sonic! You are weak!" Dark Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash gets up from the ground. "Shut... Up..." She says weakly. "Why should I?! Weak weak weak we-" Dark Sonic chants.

"SHUT UP!" RD yells. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash charges toward Dark Sonic, like she never got hit. She hits Dark Sonic upwards, and combos him. "WHO'S WEAK NOW! HUH!? HUH!?" RD yells. Rainbow Dash hits Dark Sonic toward the ground, causing massive injuries to him. "N-no... How?" Dark Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash lands in front of Dark Sonic. "I don't give up." RD smirks. She punches Dark Sonic, and he evaporates. Rainbow Dash gets Sonic out of his chains. "Woah..." Sonic gasps as Rainbow Dash frees him. "I'll meet ya back outside your mind." RD says after she frees Sonic. Rainbow Dash teleports outside of Sonic's mind. A few minutes later, Sonic and Rainbow Dash, outside Sonic's mind, wake up the fainted Tails. "Arrrgh..." Tails whispers. After re explaining the plan for the 5th and 6th Chaos Emeralds, the heroes head to their locations.


	7. Egg Crab

After a few more hours, Sonic and Rainbow Dash make it to their final location, before going to the ruins of Eggman Land. (If you ever played Sonic Unleashed,,Eggman Land disappeared after you beat Dark Gaia.) They arrive in the beaches of Adabat. Sonic sinffs the ocean air. "Ahhhhh..." Sonic breathes. Rainbow Dash gets in the air. "Lets just find the next Temple, Sonic." RD says. Sonic continues walking along the beach while Rainbow Dash is flying above him. "So why are we taking our time!?" RD asks, bored. Sonic puts his hand to his face. "Sometimes you gotta take things slow. Besides, there is one more temple after this, unless Tails and Twilight failed their temple." Sonic says calmly to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash lands in front of Sonic. "Man, you do get boring sometimes..." RD whispers. Sonic chooses to ignore that comment, since he kinda... Loves Rainbow Dash...

After a while, Sonic also gets bored. "Hey, you wanna race to the temple?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash. Rainbiw Dash flies up in the air. "YOU'RE ON!" RD yells. Sonic and Rainbow Dash, using their super speeds, go racing to the temple, also taking out any robot in their way. After a few minutes, the two heroes near the temple, and they slow down. "We are almost there..." Sonic gasps, outta breath. (Hey, even people with super speed get tired.) Sonic and Rainbow Dash are about to reach the entrance of the Gaia Temple, when they hear a robotic noise behind them. "Huh?" Sonic thinks. Sonic looks behind himself and sees a giant crab robot. Inside the cockpit, with the hatch closed, is no other than . "Eggman, you try to stop us?" Sonic asks mockingly. "GRRRR... Sonic, Rainbow Dash you'll never restore the planet on time!" Eggman exclaims. Rainbow Dash goes in front of the cockpit. "Yea right, you can't stop us, Tubby." Rainbow Dash mocks.

Eggman a really mad at that comment Rainbow Dash said, and charges for the heroes, inside the robot. Sonic and Rainbow Dash jump out of the way, only for Sonic to be captured by one of the robotic claws of the Egg Crab. (Name of the machine.) Eggman laughs maniacally at his capture of Sonic. "Oh look what I caught, a blue hedgehog." Eggman smiles. Rainbow Dash sees this capture, and flies upwards toward the sky. "Go on, run you baby!" Eggman yells at Rainbow Dash. Unaware to Eggman however, Rainbow Dash is gonna do a signature move, the Sonic Rainboom. After gaining enough height for the ability, Rainbow Dash speeds down toward the robot. Eggman only sees a blur in the sky though. "Huh?" Eggman thinks. Then at the last second, Eggman sees Rainbow Dash in the blur. "AAAAAAAAH!" Eggman yells. Rainbow Dash literally flies into the robot, also causing a small circular rainbow apon impact. The robotic arm holding Sonic gets loose, and Sonic is able to slice his way out.

The two heroes go toward the cockpit to teach Eggman a lesson, but before they can reach it, Eggman escapes in his Egg Mobile. "I'll be seeing you!" Eggman exclaims as he escapes. Rainbow Dash his about to fly up to Eggman, and give him a piece of her mind, when Sonic puts his hand on her. "Not yet." Sonic says. Rainbiw Dash puts here wings back to her sides. "Okay..." RD whispers. After that, the two heroes finally put the purple Chaos Emerald in the altar in the temple.


	8. Eggman Land, REVIVED!

After dealin with another small earthquake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash leave the Gaia Temple in Adabat. "That should've fixed Equestria 100%." RD sighs happily. "Nope, still one more temple Rainbow Dash." Sonic tells her. Rainbow Dash is literally about to scream, when a plane lands in front of them, and inside that plane, is Twilight Sparkle, and Tails. Sonic heads over to them. "So, how was your temple?" Sonic asks. "Pretty easy, actually." Twilight admits. Rainbow Dash heads over to the other heroes. "Woah, cool plane." RD says. Tails gets out of the cockpit of the plane. "Yep, the X Tornado. This plane can easily fly anywhere." Tails says confidently. Sonic looks at the other three heroes, and whistles to get their attention.

The other heroes look at Sonic. "Okay, we have one more place to go, the ruins of Eggman Land, Eggman's destroyed amusement park. This should be easy si-" Sonic says. Suddenly, a letter floats down in front of our blue hero. "Huh?" Sonic thinks as he picks up the letter. Sonic inspects the letter, and sees 's logo on it. Sonic reads the letter outloud, and it says this: "Hello heroes, it is I, the genius scientist, !" "Some genius.." RD inturrupts. Sonic continues to read the letter. "If you must come for the final temple, it must be only Sonic the hedgehog, and that pony, Rainbow Dash. If any others come, I will destroy the rest of Mobius. HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" Sonic crumples up the letter, and throws it on the ground. "So, Eggman wants to play this game... Rainbow Dash, we need to head to the other temples for the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash nods her head in agreement. "Tails, get us to the other temples, and Eggman Land." Sonic tell Tails. Tails nods his head in agreement. Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Tails, and Twilight board the X Tornado, and fly off to the other Gaia Temples, and Eggman Land.


	9. Time to invade Eggman Land

**Almost done folks. Just a few more battles before the ending, which'll leave many readers, SPEECHLESS. Also sorry for this being another short chapter...**

* * *

After collecting the 6 Chaos Emeralds from every Gaia temple, and making sure the planet pieces stayed put together, the heroes head to Eggman Land to drop off Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are on top of the plane, chillaxing. (THAT IS A WORD!) "Are we there yet?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash ask. "NO! NOW BE QUIET!" Tails yells from the cockpit of the plane. Tails flies it for a few more minutes, and sees what looks like am amusement park. "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! Eggman Land, dead ahead!" Tails exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash stand up, on the plane. "Get us to the entrance!" Sonic exclaims. Tails flies the plane above the entrance of Eggman Land. "You ready?" Sonic asks, grabbing Rainbow Dash's front left hoof. "Ready for wh-" RD begins. Sonic jumps off the plane, and skydives to the entrance of Eggman Land.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" RD yells as Sonic and herself skydive to the ground. Rainbow Dash uses her wings, and lands them both on the ground, safetly. Rainbow Dash then slaps Sonic in the face. "OW!" Sonic yells. "That's for not telling me we were skydiving." RD says, in her current mixed emotions. Sonic rubs his cheek that got slaped. "Okay, ne-" Sonic begins. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash kisses Sonic, ON THE LIPS. "That's for being insane." RD says after she kisses Sonic. Sonic becomes speechless from that kiss. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, who is behind her. "Come on!" RD exclaims. Sonic gets out of his speechlessness, and heads inside Eggman Land with Rainbow Dash. They battle every robot in their path, until,the evening, when they are close to the Gaia Temple. "Almost there." Sonic says happily. Rainbow Dash looks back at Sonic. "Well lets finish this... RD whispers sadly. Sonic and Rainbow Dash run toward the final Gaia Temple.


	10. The final temple, and Eggman appears

After dealing with many Dark Gaia creatures, Sonic and Rainbow Dash finally make it to the last Gaia Temple. "Finally, everything should be back to normal." Sonic says at the entrance of the Gaia Temple. Rainbow Dash walks slowly up the steps. "Lets just finish this..." She says, still sad. Sonic goes in front of Rainbow Dash. "What's wrong Dash?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "You know I am leaving here after the final planet piece is set, right?" RD asks. "Yea." Sonic answers. Rainbow Dash gets tears in her eyes. "I DON'T WANNA LEAVE HERE!" She cries. Rainbow Dash collapses on the ground, crying. "Why not?" Sonic asks bending next to Rainbow Dash. "(Sniff) Cause I, (Sniff) like you, alot!" Rainbow Dash complains. Sonic gets Rainbow Dash off the floor. "Just stay. I know your a hero in your dimension. You cam return home and back here when you like using one of Tails inventions." Sonic says, calmly to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash calms down a bit. "(Sniff) Really?" RD asks. Sonic smiles at Rainbow Dash. "Definetly." Sonic smiles. Rainbow Dash gets her confidence back from what Sonic said. "Lets finish this!" She exclaims, happily.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash head inside the temple, and place the final Chaos Emerald in it. They step out of the temple, wating for Mobius and Equestria to repair themselves. The two heroes sit at the steps. "So, you like me?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash does a friendly punch to Sonic's shoulder. "Don't rub it in." RD says smiling. Suddenly, the ground below them starts shaking. "What the hell!" Sonic exclaims. Suddenly, the ground next to them collapses, and a robot comes out. This robot has a turret for one arm, and a drill for the other. Inside the cockpit of the robot, is Eggman. "Hmph, you made it to the temple..." Eggman tells the heroes. Sonic goes into a battle pose. "We stoped your little plan, Eggy! Give up!" Sonic exclaims. "NEVER! Now die to the Egg Dragoon mk IV!" Eggman yells. Eggman presses a button in the Egg Dragoon mk IV and the drill on the robot shoots the floor below the heroes. The heroes fall.

* * *

**Author: Finally, another chapter done.**

**A door opens from behind the author, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash come in the room. They look like they have been in a big fight.**

**Sonic: Never... Again...**

**Author: What di-**

**Sonic and RD: NEVER AGAIN!**

**Author: Fine...**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash leave the author's room.**

**Author: Please remember to like or review this story, and subscribe to me!**


	11. The Egg Dragoon Mk IV, and Dark Gaia

A few seconds later, Rainbow Dash spots a platform, as the Sonic and herself are free falling to Mobius' core. "Grab on to me!" RD exclaims. Sonic grabs Rainbow Dash's front hoof, and Rainbow Dash, using her wings, flies herself and Sonnic over to the platform. They land on it. "Phew, thanks Dash-" Sonic begins. "I am still not allowing you to call me Dashie." RD reminds Sonic. Suddenly, the Egg Dragoon Mk IV appears at the side of the falling platfrorm. "This casum will be your doom." Eggman smiles evilly. Eggman tries to shoot our heroes with the turret on the Egg Dragoon Mk IV, but Sonic and Rainbow Dash run from the bullets, using their signature super speeds. "Can't catch me!" Sonic mocks. Sonic jumps up, and tries to attack the Egg Dragoon's cockpit, but there is some sort of barrier protecting it. So when Sonic hit the barrier, he got electricuted. "GAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yells as he gets electricuted. Sonic falls back on the platform, and Eggman laughs at him. "HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! You can't get past my shield!" Eggman laughs. Sonic gets up, and looks at the robot. Sonic sees these blue pieces in the Egg Dragoon mk IV. "Maybe..." Sonic thinks. Sonic heads for the blue parts, and destroys them. The shield on the cockpit turns off.

"NO! TAKE THIS!" Eggman yells. Eggman shoots the platform with the drill arm, causing the platform to break, and our heroes are sent into skydiving once again. "Geez Eggman!" Sonic and RD exclaim. Sonic and Rainbow Dash manage to find another platform, made if rock, and land on it. Eggman appears on the side of the platform. "That's it!" Eggman exclaims. The turret on the Egg Dragoon mk IV splits apart, and reveals and ice cannon. Eggman shoots the heroes with it, but our heroes jump out of the way of the blast of the ice cannon. "Rainbow, can you get me to the cockpit!?" Sonic asks. To answer this, Rainbow Dash picks up Sonic and throws him at the cockpit of the Egg Dragoon mk IV. Sonic uses a very special ability to destroy the Egg Dragoon mk IV, he uses his light spee dash attack, which goes around the robot, destroying every part of it. Eggman manages to get out of the Egg Dragoon mk IV befor Sonic destroys it. "No! Not again!" Eggman exclaims. Suddenly, there is a roar from the core of Mobius, and a monster comes from inside the core. The monster being Dark Gaia. Eggman sees Dark Gaia, and smiles. "YES! DARK GAIA, DESTROY THESE FOOLS!" Eggman yells at Dark Gaia. Though, instead of listening to Eggman, Dark Gaia uses one of the tentacles behind its head, and hits Eggman out of the core. "WHY MEEEEEEEEE!" Eggman yells as he is shot out of the core from the tentacle hit. Then, Dark Gaia puts his attention to out heroes. "On God..." Sonic whispers. "Oh Celestia..." RD whispers. Dark Gaia tries to attack our heroes, when a shield suddenly goes around them. "Huh?" Sonic thinks. Suddenly, the all 7 Gaia Temples appear around the platform Sonic and Rainbow Dash are on.

The temples form into a giant humanoid creature. "Sonic, you think I wouldn't help?" a voice asks from inside the giant. "LIGHT GAIA!" Sonic yells. "Yes." LG yes calmly. "Lets finish this!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash exclaim. Then, Light Gaia, also known as Chip from Sonic Unleashed, charges toward Dark Gaia.


	12. The Final Battle, pt 1

Meanwhile, at Tails' workshop, Tails and Twilight are worried about the speedy duo. Twilight keeps pacing around the workshop entrance for Sonic to call on the Miles' Electric, Sonic's only way to communicate with Tails when they are seperated. Tails comes outside the workshop to a worried Twilight. "You okay Twilight?" Tails asks. Twilight starts talking to Tails worriedly. "OMG WHERE ARE SONIC AND DASH! TAILS, HAVE THEY COME BACK! WHERE ARE THEY!" Twilight starts yelling. Tails tries to calm her down. "Don't worry Twilight, those two may be taking a long time, but I am sure they're fine." Tails says smiling to Twilight. But unaware to Twilight, Tails is also worried about Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

BACK AT THE BATTLE

Meanwhile with Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Light Gaia, they are trying to defeat Dark Gaia. Light Gaia restrains Dark Gaia's hands. "Sonic, now!" Light Gaia exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash start running (In Dashie's case flying) toward one of Dark Gaia's three open eyes. "You got it buddy." Sonic says. Sonic and Dash run down Light Gaia's left arm, avoiding dark energy blasts from Dark Gaia. They near the first eye, in this case, the left eye. "NOW!" Sonic yells. Rainbow Dash picks up Sonic and throws Sonic at the first eye. Sonic then rapidly homing attacks the first eye, which causes a small explosion, sending Light Gaia, Sonic and Rainbow Dash flying backwards for a couple of yards.

"WOAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash yell as they are sent back. Dark Gaia, now seeing it opportunity to attack oir heroes, starts throwing lava rocks at Light Gaia. Sonic and Rainbow Dash see the flying lava rocks. "Light Gaia! Look out!" RD yells. Light Gaia sees the rocks, and punches them apart. "Hmph, all ya got, Dark Gaia!" Light Gaia yells. Dark Gaia then starts to charge a laser made of pure dark energy, but before Dark Gaia can shoot it, Light Gaia gets close enough to punch the immortal monster. Dark Gaia, now very angry, grabs Light Gaia, and prepares to shoot a laser at him. "Sonic! Rainbow Dash! HELP!" Light Gaia screams to the heroes. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are on the right arm, hurring towards Dark Gaia's right eye. "We need to hurry!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash use their boost abilities and double boost into Dark Gaia's right eye. The creature roars, and lets go of Light Gaia. Luckly, Sonic and Rainbow Dash jump back onto Light Gaia before he is sent back a few yards, AGAIN.

Dark Gaia, now really, REALLY mad, starts to rapidly blast Light Gaia with dark energy lasers. Light Gaia shields the heroes from the dark energy. Now, before Dark Gaia can blast Light Gaia with a giant dark energy laser, Light Gaia gets close to Dark Gaia, and restrains its arms. "The final eye! LETS GO RD!" Sonic yells. Sonic and Rainbow Dash run up Light Gaia's head, and finally boost into the middle eye of Dark Gaia. Light Gaia lets go of Dark Gaia, thinking the heroes defeated Dark Gaia. Suddenly, Dark Gaia roars in the air, and a dark aura goes around Dark Gaia. Sonic and Rainbow Dash land at the platform Light Gaia formed around, and get ready for the biggest fight they've ever done.


	13. The Final Battle Pt 2

On the outside of Mobius, the aura from Dark Gaia starts to surround Mobius. Tails and Twilight head outside Tails' Workshop and see the aura. "No..." Twilight whispers. "What's happening?" Tails asks. Twilight scans the aura. "This aura around the planet, the monster Dark Gaia is gonna plunge both Mobius and Equestria into eternal darkness!" Twilight exclaims worriedly. Tails shakes his head. "There is no way the speedy duo would let that happen!" Tails exclaims

BACK AT THE BATTLE

Back with the heroes and Dark Gaia, Dark Gaia is about to transform into its perfect form. 4 other arms spawn beneath Dark Gaia's origonal arms. Its other eyes open, and finally the mouth widens and reveals a giant eye. "Uuuuuuuugh!" RD exclaims, disgusted. Sonic realizes the trouble they're in, and summons the 7 Chaos Emeralds around himself, and Rainbow Dash. The two heroes use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and transform to their super forms. Sonic's super form, as all Sonic fans know, is golden, but Rainbow Dash's super form is, Rainbow Dash's blue fur turns white, and a yellow aura appears around her. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other. "NICE!" Sonic exclaims, seeing Rainbow Dash's super form. "You to Sonic." RD says, looking at Sonic's super form. Perfect Dark Gaia roars at our heroes. Then the monster puts up a shield, which pushes Sonic and Rainbow Dash away. "GAAAAH!" Sonic and RD scream. Only leaving Light Gaia to distract, Dark Gaia, Sonic and Rainbow Dash fly back toward Dark Gaia's shield. They reach the shield and stop in front of it. "How do we get in there?" RD asks.

Sonic looks around, and sees snake creatures around the shield. "We need to take out those snake things!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash split up to destroy the shield snakes. Sonic boosts into his snakes, while Rainbow Dash uses her lightning ability in her super form to destroy the snakes. After all the snakes are destroyed, the shield deactivates. "We did it!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash give each other hi fives. But it is to early to celebrate, suddenly, Dark Gaia grabs Light Gaia with all six arms, and charges up a dark energy laser to kill Light Gaia. "CHIP! Be right there!" Sonic yells. Sonic and Rainbow Dash boost into all 6 arms of Dark Gaia. Dark Gaia releases Light Gaia. As Light Gaia is released, Dark Gaia shoots the dark energy laser at Light Gaia. Light Gaia uses his arms, and shields himself from the laser. After the laser dies down, Light Gaia goes up and punches Dark Gaia in the face. (Or in this case, the giant eye.) The punch leaves Dark Gaia dazed. Sonic and Rainbow Dash see this, and use that opportunity to finish Dark Gaia. "You ready?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash. "Definetly." RD says, putting her two front hooves together. Sonic and Rainbow Dash go in front of Dark Gaia. "DOUBLE RAINBOOM BOOST!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash yell. Then, Sonic and Rainbow Dash boost straight through Dark Gaia's giant eye. The monster then fades back into Mobius' core.


	14. The end?

**Man, this was a long story, but it's time I finished it. See ya'll on the next Sonic and Rainbow Dash story!㈴3**

* * *

Back at Tails' Workshop, Twilight and Tails see that the dark aura is disappearing. "THEY DID IT!" Tails and Twilight yell. They head back inside to prepare for Sonic's arrival back to Tails' Workshop.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are extremly tired from using their super forms. Before they both faint, Sonic does his signature thumbs up. Rainbow Dash does the same with her hoof, since ponies don't have fingers. Sonic and Rainbow Dash deactivate their super forms and faint. They are about to fall into the planet's core, when Light Gaia catches them. "You must live..." Light Gaia whispers as the final planet piece closes around our heroes. Light Gaia places a shield around Sonic and Rainbow Dash. He sends Sonic and Rainbow Dash high above the Mystic Ruins. As soon as the shield reaches the sky above the Mystic Ruins, Sonic and Rainbow Dash wake up. "Oh man..." They whisper. The shield disappears, leaving Sonic and Rainbow Dash, along with the 7 Chaos Emeralds to fall. "WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic and RD scream. Sonic and Rainbow Dash crash land face first into the ground, and the Chaos Emeralds land on them. Sonic and Rainbow Dash get there faces out of the ground, and collect the Chaos Emeralds, now back to normal. "We did it..." Sonic whispers. Out of complete excitement, and likeness of Sonic, Rainbow Dash kisses Sonic on the lips. "WE ARE ALIVE!" RD yells after she is done kissing Sonic. "Hey, lets head towards Tails' Workshop, they could be worried about us." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "Okay" RD says. Sonic and Rainbow Dash hurry toward Tails' Workshop, where they are met by a relieved Tails amd Twilight Sparkle.

"YOU ARE OKAY!" The two geniuses yell. "Yep, but Twi, I have somethin to tell you..." RD says nervously. Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash. "What is it, Dashie?" Twilight asks. "Welllll, I wanna stay in Mobius, with Sonic." RD says, trying to hold Sonic's hand. "WHAT!" Twilight and Tails yell. "Don't worry, I'll come back to Equestria from time to time. Especially, to help out my friends." RD tells Twilight. Twilight thinks for a moment, then she tells her answer to Rainbow Dash. "Okay, Dashie." Twilight says, happily. Sonic and Rainbow Dash hi-five each other. "I will see you around Dashie." Twilight says smiling. Twilight then step toward the plane runway, and uses one of her magic abilities, and teleports back to Equestria.

The End

But what happened to Eggman?

Back in a random desert, Eggman is trying to get to his nearest base, when a shadow appears behind him. Eggman looks toward the shadow, and sees a black alicorn. "Who are you?" Eggman asks. "Lets just say, I am your insurance policy to beating Sonic and Rainbow Dash." The alicorn smirks. The two villans laugh maniacally.

THE END?


	15. Bloopers pt 1

Chp 1 bloopers

Sonic is about to reach Eggman, when a rocket appears. Eggman tries to get in it, then he crashes into the rocket. "CUT!" The author yells

BEEP!

Suddenly, 4 robotic bars appear around the Chaos Emeralds, and they fall apart. "GODD****T!" The author yells.

BEEP!

Chp 2

Sonic tries to kick the heated glass, but his shoe just gets burned. "OUCH!" Sonic yells. "CUT! Okay, who didn't replace the glass!?" The author exclaims.

BEEP!

"Tails... Who are.. DAMN, FORGOT MY LINE!" Sonic yells.

BEEP!

"Final question, why are you here?" Sonic asks. Twilight stands there, dumbfounded. "Line?" Twilight asks.

BEEP!

Chp 3

Sonic comes up with an idea, but then he forgets it. "Ummm... I lost my train of thought." Sonic says. In the background, Rainbow Dash is laughing.

BEEP!

Sonic's speed doubles, but when he reaches the lake, he stops and falls in the lake. "CUT!" The author yells.

BEEP!

Sonic homing attacks his metal copy, but since Rainbow Dash was helping him, she got in the way, and accidentaly kicked Sonic into a wall. "Oops..." RD whispers as Sonic lands into the wall.

BEEP!

* * *

**First part of my first story blooper reel. Go easy on me, okay.**


	16. Bloopers pt 2

Chp 4

Sonic places the first Chaos Emerald on the altar, but then it falls off. "Oops!" Sonic exclaims as he catches the emerald.

BEEP!

Sonic places the first Chaos Emerald on the altar, and it turns red. "Okay, wrong emerald.." Sonic whispers. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash, who's laughing hystarically.

BEEP!

Tails heads over to Sonic, and before Tails could reach Sonic, he trips. "Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Sonic laughs.

BEEP!

Chp 5

A couple of hours later, the two heroes reach the Holoska Temple. "An- GODDAMIT! MY LINE PLEASE!" Sonic yells

BEEP!

"So did you wanna know if I had a boyfriend?" RD asks. At this comment, Sonic jumps up, and falls down the Gaia Temple stairs. "Oops..." RD whispers.

BEEP!

Rainbow Dash is LITERALLY ABOUT TO KISS SONIC, when the two heroes hear voices. "Love birds, love birds!" The voices chant. Sonic looks towards the voices, and sees the two brainiacs, Tails and Twilight. "OH HELL NO!" Sonic yells. Sonic charges toward the two brainiacs, in his super form. "CUT!" The author yells.

BEEP!

Chp 6

"Sonic?" Tails asks, touching Sonic's shoulder. Sonic suddenly slaps Tails in the face. "OH CRAP! SORRY TAILS!" Sonic apoligizes

BEEP!

"You got t-GAA!" Sonic yells. Sonic falls on the ground, and goes through the frozen ice of Holoska. "HELP!" Sonic yells.

BEEP!

Twilight manages to hold back Dark Sonic using her magic, when the magic deactivates. "What happened?" Sonic asks, now in normal form. "Oops.." Twilight whispers.

BEEP!

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash charges toward Dark Sonic, like she never got hit. She misses Dark Sonic, and accidentaly rams into Sonic. "ow!" Sonic squeaks.


	17. Bloopers pt 3

Chp 7

Rainbow Dash flies up, and crashes into one of the hut houses. "OW!" RD yells

BEEP!

"Man, you are boring sometimes." RD whispers. "AH HELLLLLLL NO!" Sonic yells. Sonic runs, and tackles Rainbow Dash.

BEEP!

A few minutes later, the heroes near the temple, and slow down. Rainbow Dash does this a bit to late, and crashes into the temple wall. In the background Sonic is lauging like CRAZY.

BEEP!

"Go o- CRAP MY LINE PLEASE!" Eggman yells.

BEEP!

The two heroes go towards the cockpit to teach Eggman a lesson, when Eggman falls out of the machine, and onto the sand. "Eggy? Seriously!?" Sonic exclaims.

BEEP!

Chp 8

After another small earthquake, Sonic and Rainbow Dash leave the Adabat temple, and Sonic falls down the temple stairs.

BEEP!

"N- Damn FORGOT MY LINE!" Sonic yells. The Author starts swearing in the background.

BEEP!

Sonic tries to read the letter, but it is just all messed up writing. "Who wrote this?" Sonic asks.

BEEP!

Sonic tries to board the X Tornado, but just falls off the wing. "Son of a!" Sonic yells.

BEEP!

Chp 9

Sonic and Rainbow Dash are chillaxing on the plane's wings, when Sonic falls off the wing he is on. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sonic yells.

BEEP!

Sonic grabs Rainbow Dash's left front hoof and jumps off the plane, only to crash land into Eggman Land entrance. "MEDIC!" The Author yells.

BEEP!

Rainbow Dash punches Sonic in the face, which knocks him out. "Oops..." RD whispers. Rainbow Dash slowly walks away from the fainted Sonic.

BEEP!

Sonic gets out of his speechlessness, and runs inside Eggman Land, only to run into the Eggman statue near the entrance of the park. "OOOOOOOOW!" Sonic yells as he runs into the statue.


	18. A gift for werewolf99

Sonic stood at the side of a gorilla, the Author holding a camera to the two characters.

Sonic: Do I have to do this...?

Author: We have been over this! Yes you have to do this Sonic!

Sonic: ARRRRRRRGH! WHY!?

Author: It was a dare from werewolf99, so let the gorrila do it!

Sonic:Ah, Fine!

The gorrila picks up Sonic and rubs Sonic's head agansit his armpit. After a few minutes he lets Sonic down. Sonic is all covered in gunk.

Sonic: At least Rainbow Dash wasn't here t-

And in the background, you can here Rainbow Dash, laughing her flank off. Sonic looks at the Author.

Sonic: I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

Sonic goes to his super form, and the Author turns the camera towards himself.

Author: A small gift for werewolf99. Now, please wish I live through this. PLEASE!

Super Sonic charges toward the Author, and the camera shuts off.

* * *

**I thank werewolf99, for letting me use his OC Spencer Franklin Ricardo, whom is the gorrila, in this blooper.**


End file.
